


Le Carnet

by Ahelya



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: POV Takashi à propos du carnat des amis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (Août 2010). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Feuille" en une heure.

Le Carnet des Amis... Natsume l'avait depuis longtemps maintenant. C'était un poids auquel il s'était habitué. C'est un fardeau dont il s'était accommodé. C'était une source de pouvoir dont il se serait bien passé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Natsume ne voulait pas de pouvoir. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en servir mais d'autres n'étaient pas aussi désintéressés que lui. Ils voulaient le Carnet et ils continueraient de le poursuivre pour l'avoir.

Ce Carnet n'était qu'une source de problèmes et il aurait mieux fait de s'en débarasser.

Mais le Carnet c'était aussi des souvenirs, des rencontres, des... Des amis ? Peut-être méritait-il enfin ce nom ?

Ce carnet c'était un souvenir de sa grand-mère qui avait eu le même pouvoir que lui.

Ce carnet c'était des rencontres. Il y avait d'abord eu Maître Griffou, ou plutôt Madara, qui avait voulu le lui volet mais ils avaient tous deux passé un pacte. Le Yokaî le protegreait et quand Nastume mourrait, il l'aurait... Enfin ce qu'il en restait puisque le jeune homme avait décidé de rendre leurs noms aux Yokais que sa grand-mère avait dupé. Maître Griffou avait bien essayé de le voler malgré leur accord mais c'était au début. Maintenant le Carnet ne semblait plus l'intéresser et ce vieux chat alcoolique était resté à ses côtés.

Le Carnet c'était des amis... Humains et Yokai. Maître Griffou évidemment... Tanuma... Hinoé... Taki... Lui qui enfant avait été si seul il était maintenant si entouré.

Parfois Nastume feuilletait le Carnet. La plupart des humains n'y voyaient que des feuilles sans intérêt. Pour les Yôkai c'était une source de pouvoir ou un ticket vers la liberté. Pour lui... c'était tellement de chose d'autres. Tant de chose avait changé depuis qu'il avait ce petit Carnet.

...


End file.
